


I hate Camping

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Accidental Touching, Euphemisms, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody goes wandering in the middle of the night during a camping a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time since the start of Rae’s camping weekend with the girls she felt comfortable. She felt snugly and warm; and maybe a bit aroused. Dr Nick confessed his true feelings for her and had taken her back to his flat. It’s a gorgeous apartment, all decked out in monochrome colours. They’re in his king sized bed which is adorned with grey Egyptian cotton bedding and he has her encased in his arms. Rae giggled with pleasure that his busy hands were exploring the entirety of her body.

This is one of Rae’s most favourite dreams and she’d been having it on and off since before she was released from the hospital. She always felt wonderful waking up after this dream. But on this occasion she opened her eyes to a new day and the groping didn’t stop. She was still on the floor, in her damp smelling tent and there was a pair of toned arms around her; one hand was squeezing her right tit while the other hand was caressing her stomach. Rae scrunched her eyes shut in panic, and attempted to recall what happened the night before. She remembered having a few cans of White Lightening but nothing so much as to forget inviting someone back to her tent for spooning. As the realisation hit her that the guest in her sleeping bag was an uninvited one Rae yelped and gasped out a barrage of expletives.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” She managed to blurt out between hyperventilating breaths. She managed to free herself from the stranger’s limpet like grip sending her and the Bed-Raider tumbling out of the sleeping bag. The pervey groper squealed and jumped to his feet.

This lad was stood in her tent, in only his boxers sporting his very own tent. Rae was aghast, her mouth hanging in fear, confusion and shock. She was still breathing unevenly and couldn’t find any words to express her current situation.

The boy in question looked very guilty, he stuttered out his apologies whilst trying to hide his throbbing boner beneath his hands. “I’m so s, s, s, s, sorry. I didn’t realise what I were doing. I promise! Are you alright? Do you need me to get you something?

As well as being extraordinarily attractive the lad had a very kind beautiful face with brown eyes and hair and a warm genuine smile. As Rae gazed upon him she became overwhelmed by his beauty and found her reaction to the situation started to calm and her breathing evened out. She wasn’t sure if she was still horrified or a tad thrilled. This epic slice was still nursing some serious wood whilst trying to persuade her he was trustworthy; the absurdity of his declarations made her giggle out loud.

“I really am sorry; I have a problem with sleep walking! I promise I’m not a perv; do you want me to fetch someone for yer?

“Erm, no, it’s alright, but you might want to cover yourself”, Rae suggested whilst pointing at the main attraction. “You might have someone’s eye out with that”. Rae guffawed.

The boy had clearly forgotten the state he was in and glanced down at his package then looked around clearly trying to find something that he could use to protect his dignity, but he had no luck. He yelled he was sorry and ran from the tent with cheeks shining a deep pink.

Rae tried to call after the boy, but he was out of sight before she could struggle out of the tent. As she emerged through the opening her friends Chloe and Izzy were staring at her with a look of puzzlement on their faces.

++++++++++

Finn couldn’t believe he’d done it again. He shouldn’t be allowed out on his own! Every time he had to be involved in any kind of sleepover he’d always seek out a fit bird and try to spoon her. Usually the girls would wake up when he tried to snuggle. He’d only made it to the morning on a couple of occasions, but never had the experience caused his soldier to stand to attention before. He was pretty certain he had never started feeling somebody up previously.

The sleepwalking started when he was about 8, just a couple of months after his mother ran off to Spain with her boss. He’d wake up freezing cold and uncomfortable on the floor of the kitchen, front room and sometimes even the shed. Or if he’d made it back to his bed he’d find evidence of night time wanderings – there would be crumbs all over his bed and the fridge would be empty and sometimes he might have mistaken the airing cupboard or a wardrobe as the toilet. But it had only been the last 6 months that he had started the spooning. Finn had thought deep and hard about it: it coincided with the time his Nan was admitted to hospital and he suspected he was craving female comfort in her absence.

Finn had been sitting on a bench in the middle of the campsite in just his pants for half an hour considering his plight. He knew he was going to have to return to his tent as the other campers were stirring; it wouldn’t look good for families to exit their tents to see him half naked. But he was dreading the ribbing he was going to receive from his mates when he arrived back looking the way he did. Archie wouldn’t be too bad, but he was certain Chop would never let him live it down. But he was going to have to suck it up, because he needed to clean himself up and apologise to the voluptuous hotty with the silky brunette hair. He really needed to know her name. He needed her to know he isn’t a sex pest.

Finn let out a huge sigh and sloped back to where his tent was pitched.

“Here he is, look at the state of you? Who was it this time?” Chop chuckled noticing Finns guilty demeanor instantly.

“Erm, I, I, I’ve gone and done it this time! I might have found the fittest bird on site, snuggled into her sleeping bag and groped her up!” Finn rubbed his hand over his face in misery and embarrassment.

Chop and Archie gathered round Finn, they sensed this wasn’t the same as the other mishaps and it wasn’t the right time for jibes.

“Is she gonna report yer? What d’ya wanna do? Archie asked whilst Chop slapped him on the shoulder in a man hug style. They’d both been friends with Finn for a long time and could tell that this occurrence had really bothered him.

“I dunno, I need to clean me self up and go and apologise. I feel so bad, usually it doesn’t seem so wrong cos I keep me hands to me self. But this girl was so beautiful and sexy and errrrrrrrrrrrr. I was touching her up and sticking me pan handle into her. It made it sexual – I could be arrested!”

“Go and talk to her lad, did she say anything?”

“She swore a lot and she looked angry, her face was all scrunched up which made her look even more cute. She did accept my apologies and giggled a bit at me ‘Love Torpedo’, Finn grumbled gesturing down to himself.

“Right you go shower and we’ll find us some brekkie.” Archie gave his friend a supportive smile and patted him on the back.

++++++++++

“Who was that naked stunner that came running from yer tent Rae? He was fit as!” Chloe asked her with her lips pursed whilst wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yeah, how did yer pull in the middle of the night Rae?” Izzy was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

“That lad got himself in me sleeping bag in’t night and starting feeling us up. Gave me the shock of me life. He said he has a problem with sleep walking yelled he was sorry and went running off with Sergeant Stiffy still proudly saluting.

The girls went running to Rae throwing their arms around her in a joint hug. “Are you alright sweets? Do you want us to contact the police? Or the campsite warden? Chloe offered looking concerned for her friend’s welfare. “I can’t believe we didn’t hear him prowling about”.

“I don’t think he’s dangerous, he did look very sorry. I think he might be traumatised by it – he looked really upset. Perhaps you girlies could find out where his tent is when you get us breakfast so I can go and see him once I’m dressed?

The girls agreed to find the night time roamer while Rae went off to the shower block.

++++++++++

Finn let the hot water fall over his body lifting his head so the force of the jet would hit him in the face. After a while the water eased the tension in his muscles. He had been fretting about his forthcoming confession to the hazel eyed beauty and was feeling a little angst. She did seem to take the blunder in good humour and he had high hopes for a friendship with this girl – if not more.

Girls usually fall at his feet which made him assume that he wasn’t too shabby to look at, so hopefully he matched her in looks department.

Finn lathered up the shower gel that Chop had lent him at started massaging the liquid over his firm muscles. His body started to tingle and he realised from the fragrance the soap was mint scented. Finn liked the experience and was happily surprised with cold tingle that shot through his bits when he washed downstairs. He started to rub the suds over his entire body thinking about that girl again; she really was hot. Finn had to calm down or he would be guilty of disrespecting the raven haired siren even more.

When he finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair he could hear a beautiful sound. It was a girl singing and her voice sounded like it was dripping with honey. He recognised the tune and he strained his ears to hear the words:-

'I can see through  
I can see right through you

What's it like to stop and just let go  
No heart, no soul  
I'm sinking deep I need to feel that glow  
You're worth your weight in gold  
I need to feel you  
I need to feel right through you'

It was magical; this girl; whoever she was; was singing Ocean Pie. Finn was elated; girls don’t usually like Shed Seven. This one obviously did and she sounded like a goddess. He started to think back to the girl he woke up next to again. Thinking of her combined with the sound of the lovely singing and tingle in his body he became aroused again and his hands started to roam his own body.

'Everything here is above board  
Everything here is a closed door  
There's something I'd like you for  
You've got the key to the ocean  
You've got the key to the ocean'

++++++++++

Rae had just finished washing her troubles away. At least the facilities at the campsite were good. The shower had been really hot and satisfying. She was drying herself off and she started repeating ‘You’ve got the key to the ocean’, when she heard a male voice humming along.

Panic stricken for the second time that day she pulled on her jeans and t-shirt and hurried from the cubicle to investigate.

She could hear faint humming or groaning coming from the cubicle next to where she had been showering. She considered running but the horror of the situation made her want to examine further, like rubber necking an accident on a motorway – you know you shouldn’t look, but you do it anyway. She went up to the door and nudged it slightly. It flew open and the pervert from the morning was there with his cock in hand and white beads dripping from the end. His mouth hung open and he stuttered slightly, but no words came out.

She couldn’t believe she was going to give this lad a second chance, just because he was pretty to look at. She was outraged that the sex-pest had obviously been peeping at her in the shower. Before he managed to express any words she clumped him with her overnight bag and ran for her life.

Rae reached the girls who were waiting for her back at the tent. Although she was scared, breathless and tired she screamed to them to pack up the tent.

“We need to get out of here now! That peeper from this morning was perving on me in’t shower. I should have never have come – I BLOODY HATE CAMPING?” She shouted and quickly turned into breathless sobs.

Chloe and Izzy encased her into a group hug and promised that they would protect her. They tried to persuade her to call the police, but she didn’t want to see the lad ever again. They packed up the car and headed back to Stamford and promised to never go camping again.

The end.......


	2. Chapter 2

Hate Camping - Part 2 

The girls made a hasty retreat throwing their belongings into Chloe’s tiny Vauxhall Corsa. Izzy volunteered to be squashed in the back amongst all of the luggage and the kit that hadn’t been folded up properly in the hurry. Izzy didn’t mind be relegated to the back where the tent poles were sticking into her back for the short journey home though. Her thoughts were mainly occupied by the cutie she met in the Co-op whilst buying Scotch eggs. He was a slice and half with dazzling blue eyes and a gap in his teeth. He was friendly, flirty and charming. When they got chatting it emerged that he and his handsome friend with the glasses were also from Stamford. He asked her if she'd liked to meet up some time and they exchanged numbers much to Izzy’s delight. She might have mentioned it once or twice on the drive home and Chloe and Rae just had to giggle at their friend’s giddy excitement.

++++++++++

Finn? Finn? Wake up lad”, Chop was lightly tapping Finn on the cheek. Finn blinked his eyes open and shut a few times trying to recollect what had happened. He was lying on the floor of the shower cubicle naked and Chop and Archie were standing over him. “This don’t look good pal, have you been sleep walking again?”

It all came flooding back and Finn groaned and recounted the story. Both Chop and Archie giggled; it was just too funny not to. They tried to cheer him up saying he would laugh about it in the future, but he really was too upset with the impression he made on that gorgeous girl. It was so embarrassing. She caught him manhandling himself and made it all the worse that he had been thinking of her when he climaxed right in front of her. He was probably never going to be able to apologise for his behaviour or ever meet anyone as sumptuous as her ever again.

Finn flinched in surprise as Archie spoke bringing him out of his musings, “What d’ya say to getting out of this shit hole and having a good old fashioned night down the pub with yer mates?”

Finn was happy he had such good supportive friends. He only agreed to come away on this trip for them. Chop insisted he was a girl magnet and that would help them all pull and how wrong could he be? A night out down The Swan after the day he’d had would be perfect. They agreed to pack up their stuff and head back.

++++++++++

“Do you think they go to Stamford Regional College? It’d be good to already know some fun people when we start.” Izzy exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

Rae had completely forgotten that college was going to start in just over a week and recalled the reason she had been persuaded to go camping in the first place. Her two friends said it would be a ‘rad’ thing to do before they start college. They’d heard the camp site was extremely popular with college students wanting a last weekend of fun and frolics before it was time for learning again. She puffed out a huge sigh remembering what her experience had been like. If only the handsome lad she met hadn't been some creepy weirdo with a kink for fat birds.

Chloe noticed Rae’s dip in spirits, “Don’t worry sweets, it’s still the weekend and we can go to The Swan tonight - Drinks are on me!” This made Izzy and Rae whoop with glee and they all vowed the night would be a momentous one.

They dropped Rae at home first as she was in great need of some uninterrupted sleep to sate her unsettled nerves. The girls gave her hugs and kisses and affirmed they would knock for her later that evening.

++++++++++

Chop gushed the whole ride home about a Titian beauty he met in the Co-op and said he was going to call her the minute they got home. He had searched the whole campsite for her before leaving; wanting to inform her of their departure. He was bereft when he couldn’t find her and prayed that she hadn’t given him a fake number.

Finn was happy for his friend, but zoned out all the chatter about the lovely girl, he just wanted to get home and freshen up and come to terms with what a dick he’d made out of himself.

++++++++++

After a couple of hours sleep and another shower, Rae felt so much better and her ill mood had brightened. She was more than ready for a night on the tiles, especially as Chloe was paying for the Snakebite’s. Rae had just donned her Burgundy dress and black leggings when she heard the doorbell buzzing persistently, accompanied by sound of excited giggles. The happy commotion coming from outside was so intriguing she ran to the door to see what had her friends in such a tizz.

“That lad from this morning, yer know that cutie called Chop? He called earlier to say camping was a washout and did I wanna go to the pub,” Izzy blurted, “I said I already had plans with me girls to go to The Swan and he said that’s where him and his mates are going!” She was beaming from ear to ear. “Do yer mind, Rae?”

Seeing her friend so giddy, of course she didn’t mind and they set off on their walk to their favourite establishment. The trek went speedier than expected as Chloe had a small bottle of vodka smuggled in her jacket pocket. They polished it off making them slightly tipsy in time for their arrival.

When they stumbled through the pub doors giggling, Izzy’s admirer ran over to the girls introducing himself and asking if they wanted refreshment. He sent Archie to the bar with the order and ushered Izzy, Chloe and Rae over to a big round table. Rae let out a strangled sigh when she saw who was sitting there. “Oh no.”

Rae couldn’t believe that the peeping pervert was sitting there and she would have to endure his company all night. She didn’t want to make a fuss and ruin Izzy’s potential relationship, so decided she would try to put up with him. She turned to whisper to Chloe who the boy was, but she nodded and replied that she recognized him. Chloe offered to beat the deviant up but Rae just wanted Izzy to enjoy her date. Chloe insisted Rae sit as far away from him as possible and vowed to cut off his knackers if anything else occurred.

“Ha, ha, ha and that me two eared elephant joke, wait ‘til you hear the one eared one! That’s this ere land favourite one” Chop said pulling up his flies and tapping Barney on the Shoulder.

Chop finished introducing Barney and gestured to Master Bates “So this ere lad is Finn; you have to be nice to him as he’s had a tough day.” Finn looked up with a grimace whilst Rae rolled her eyes and snorted at the introduction in derision.

“Hello Finn is it?” Rae said, “I thought your name was Tom?” then breathed the words “Peeping Tom” so just the man himself and Chloe could hear.

Chloe giggled and Finn poked his tongue into the site of his cheek looking blankly at her. He got to his feet and offered his hand for her to shake. She rebuffed his gesture saying she had a feeling she knew where his hands had been and took a seat at the opposite end of the table, folding her arms. Fortunately Chop and Izzy didn’t notice the exchange as they were too wrapped up in each other. The Ogler dipped his head down to stare at his pint whilst Rae and Chloe made small talk with Chop’s friends Archie and Barney.

As the night wore on and more drinks were consumed the group got merrier, Finn dared to look at Rae a couple of time out of the corner of his eye. He could she was sloshed and considered trying to explain himself. He wanted her to hear his side of the story, but the other girl hadn’t left her side all night. He decided to head for the juke box and wait for Chloe to abandon her guard.

He played a couple of Oasis tracks and Blur’s ‘We Might have made it’ and could see Rae bobbing her head whilst she animatedly chatted with his friends. He wished he could be included. She was making everybody laugh and they were all over the moon with her. He had to take short glimpses, because if she caught him looking any further there would be hell to pay. He was just about to punch the numbers for Sabotage into the juke box when he saw Chloe leave her seat. He sprang into action,; he grabbed his pint and took a seat next to Rae at the table.

“Here he is! Where have you been lad?” Chop cheered, slapping him on the back.

“He’s probably been hanging around near the ladies loo’s”, Rae slurred, with the corner of her mouth curled up into a sneer.

The penny suddenly dropped for the rest gang, when they realized that Finn and Rae had already met.

“Please May, let me explain?” Finn pleaded.

“No, you stay away from me. You disgust me! Are you some sort of weird chubby chaser who preys on fat girls cos you think they’re an easy target? If you come near me again, I’ll contact the cops.”

Finn was devastated again, not just with the opinion the gorgeous funny chick had of him, but also how she described herself. He grabbed his leather jacket and left the pub with his head bowed low. He didn’t want his mates to miss out on the new company because of him.

As Finn exited the pub Rae hollered, “Yeah, off yer go. Prick.”

“Hold on now lass. What’s he actually done to yer? Yep he’s guilty of a handy shandy – but that’s what most randy blokes have to do for relief when they’re in the ‘Gents’ showers!” Chop was miffed that Rae had treated Finn in that way.

Rae’s eyes bulged and mouth her hung in guilty surprise. She had no idea she was in the male shower block.

++++++++++

Finn stepped out of the pub to hear the word prick ringing in his ears. Tears stung his eyes. He needed to be in the sanctuary of his room so he ran all the way home.

When he arrived home his dad was out. Usually he’d be happy to have the house to himself, but tonight he felt lonely. He clumped up the stairs to his room, throwing his stuff down on the floor when he reached his room. He placed his nearest Smiths album onto the turntable and dived onto his bed and properly sobbed for the first time in about 9 years. He cried, and cried until ‘Meat Is Murder’ finished playing and until slumber took hold.

Finn woke up to the sound of bird song. He was freezing and slightly damp. He opened his eyes to find that he was in the middle of the playground behind his house. He huffed to himself that it was typical. He was relieved that he had at least thought to put his jacket on this time. He rooted around in his pocked desperate for a smoke. He didn’t have any ready rolled but he did have Rizler and bacci. He sat on the swings in a miserable daydream toking hard on the roll up until he almost burnt his fingers on the roach.

He recovered from his head rush and resolved to go home and clean himself up and get some rest. His plan for the day was to make May to believe him. If she wouldn’t speak to him he would have to put words down on paper.

++++++++++

Rae sat in her front room worrying the cuffs of her long sleeved top waiting for Archie to appear. She felt like shit, not just because she had a steaming hangover but she had also been really awful to Finn. She called him names and threatened to have him arrested. She shouldn’t have been in the blokes changing rooms, if she hadn’t been in there she wouldn’t have seen him beating his meat. Sure it was gross stroking yourself in time to someone singing. But she shouldn’t have been singing in there in the first place. She definitely wouldn’t of liked someone to have walked in on her when she was reading that particularly good book about Caesar’s Last Love.

After Chop put her straight she exclaimed to the group how sorry she was. She was adamant that she had to apologize right there and then but Archie persuaded her to wait until she was sober. They made a pact that he would drop her at Finn’s in the morning after helping her to pick out a gift as a peace offering.

When Archie arrived they decided that a nice gift would be music. He said that they had very similar tastes and it might give them something to bond over. She agreed and they set off for Town Records so she could use her staff discount.

Once in the record shop Rae joked she should buy him Change Giver as he clearly liked Shed Seven; she guffawed whilst motioning a certain hand movement. Archie raised his eyebrows in disappointment and she apologized, admitting that she always says twattish things when nervous.

“You’ve got nothing to be nervous about Rae. He likes you a lot, that’s what got him into this mess. Girls usually chase him, he never been in a state over a lass before.” Archie declared whilst pointing directly at her. “Here what about ‘Legend?”

“What Bob Marley? Does he like reggae?” Rae laughed in mock disgust.

“What man in love/lust doesn’t?”

Rae hit Archie on the arm in disbelief, “Alright then if you think he’ll like reggae – reggae is what he’ll get. But I can’t guarantee any lovin’!”

They chuckled and went up to pay. Archie dropped Rae off outside Finn’s house and she waited outside nervously counting from 1 to 10. She didn’t even know this boy, but she got the impression from Archie that he might have had trouble dealing his emotions in the past. She really did feel terrible about being such an arsehole to him.

After 10 minutes of deep breathing and rehearsing her apology she knocked on his door. She waited a few minutes but there was no answer. She turned to leave but then heard the lock click on his front door. She moved back to see Finn in his boxers and tee appearing disheveled and smelling like an old ashtray. His eyes were swollen. He looked like he might have been crying all night, but in spite of this he gave her a really warm smile.

“I come bearing gifts!” Rae croaked out holding up the package wrapped in blue paper. Seeing him such a state had made her feel even more contrite.

“For me?” Finn enquired looking quite elated. He had a beautiful smile. His mouth didn’t just move – his whole face lit up.

“Yes. For you. To say I’m sorry for what I said. I was a bitch”, Rae hung her head in shame. “I didn’t know I was in the wrong shower block. After what happened in the morning I thought you might have been following us. Especially cos of what you were doing in there!” Rae face was shining a new shade of pink as she nodded her head to his nether regions and shook her right hand slightly.

Finn blushed a deep pink too. “I, I, I, I, I know what it must have looked like, I’m sorry.” he gazed through his eyelash whilst give her a bashful smile making her feel warm and calm.

So you gonna open it then?” Rae waved the gift in his direction.

Finn was gawping at her and he snapped out of his reverie and jumped slightly. “Yeah I can’t wait. D’ya wanna come in for a brew?” he smiled still looking overjoyed as he beckoned her through to his kitchen.

As he unwrapped the cd he raised his eyebrows questioning, “You bought me reggae?” His eyes were wide and dark and she was almost smoldering under his gaze.

“Don’t get too excited. I heard you like a bit of crap reggae, so I thought I better get you the best.” She jested trying to bring the temperature down a notch.

“Do yer wanna listen to it? We’ve got a cd player in the living room and one in my room”, he offered not wanting to sound like he was luring her to his bedroom.

Well I wanna see your famous record collection, so we better go up to your room.” Rae smiled realizing how careful he was being.

Finn gave her a wide goofy smile and led her up to his room. Finn got dressed and they sat on the floor discussing music and what it meant to them. They chatted for so long it was almost dark when Finn’s dad arrived home from the football, chanting about ‘The Posh’. Rae realized she should have been home hours earlier so had to rush off before her mum sent out a search party for her.

++++++++++

Finn was so happy he threw his fist into the air in celebration after she left. May had come to visit him and she was wielding reggae. Maybe it wasn’t too farfetched to hope for something more one day.

He rang the lads to tell them everything was cool and they were all to meet at the chippy the next day for breakfast.

Finn was very impatient for their meeting, so decided upon an early night. He hadn’t felt this peaceful in a long time and could do with the rest. He pressed play on his cd player to listen to Legend again and got under his duvet feeling comfortable and warm. He drifted off to sleep instantly. He woke surprised to find himself exactly where he should be; warm and comfy in his bed. He actually felt ready to face the day. 

When he got out of bed he realized he was naked and suddenly panicked as to what might have happened during the night. He desperately hurried around his room to see if he could find his undies and found them under his bed looking a bit crusty. Finn sighed to himself, he hadn’t had a wet dream since puberty and here he is wriggling out of soiled pants in the middle of the night at age 17. Still, he was much happier with this than his usual antics. For starters he felt rested for a change and for the first time ever he wasn’t going to be late for an engagement. 

He got showered and dressed and headed for the Golden Plaice. When he got there none of the others had arrived. Finn was elated that he was the first to arrive. Next through the door was Chop who gawped at him with wide eyed shock that he was already there, tapping at his watch. Then all the girls and Archie bundled through the door together. Everybody placed their orders and congregated at the table Finn had chosen. When the breakfast arrived Finn noticed that May hadn’t eaten anything. She moved food around her plate but nothing went in her mouth other than her cup of Tea. Finn asked if it tasted alright and offered to get it changed for her, but she said she’d had a big dinner the previous night, then forced herself to take a small bite of sausage. Finn was worried; he remembered the way she referred to herself the previous night and hoped she wasn’t on some weird diet.

The gang stayed most of the morning gossiping and laughing until they were eventually told to leave the chippy as they were taking up space for the lunch time trade. Chloe and Izzy tried to persuade Rae to go shopping with them. Finn could tell she wasn’t keen on the idea and stepped in and informed them that May had already agreed to show him her record collection. Rae giggled at him and agreed.

They wandered back to May’s house smiling, Finn wanted to be as close to her as possible and kept accidentally bumping shoulders with her. “Sorry May, I’m clumsy today”, he giggled to her.

“What's with the May? Do yer think it's me name? Or have you given me a nickname already?” she questioned.

Finn looked like a deer in the headlights, he really thought her name was May. He was going to have to admit the truth. “I thought that were yer name, I’m sorry. I’ve been a dickhead again.”

She laughed, “It’s alright yer div, and it’s Rae. Not Raymond before you say it, it’s short for Rachel.”

“Well I think May kinda suits yer”, he suggest with a cheeky smirk loving the flirty opportunity to give her a nickname.

“Right this is my house; you might have to keep your voice down at bit as me mums working a late shift tonight.” She informed him while holding her finger up to her mouth.

He nodded and the climbed the stairs to her room. He loved her room, it was covered with cool band posters and it was full of stuff. It had personality like she did.

Rae told him to put something on, while she went to get them a cuppa. When she returned Finn was laid on her bed with arms under his head listening Oasis. 

“Budge up and take you drink Dickhead.” Rae joked passing him his steaming hot tea.

“See’n as it’s you May!” The both turned to look at each other smiling.

“Can I ask you something Finn? You don’t have to tell us, I were just wondering about the sleep walking?” Rae was digging her nails in her palms hoping she hadn’t over stepped the mark.

He noticed and held her hand firmly stopping her from digging her nails in. Looking directly into her eyes he returned a question. “I’ll tell you about me sleep walking if you tell us why you don’t like to eat?” He panicked as soon as the words came out his mouth as she looked really taken aback.

“Erm, Erm, I, how, did you know?” Rae questioned.

“I don’t know May, there’s something about you, I’m drawn to yer, I just can’t keep me eyes off yer, I notice stuff and yer always seem nervous. I want to know you, but you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. How about I tell you about me first.” He smiled with his gorgeous kind face.

Rae wondered how she could have ever got him so wrong; he wasn’t just pretty to look at he was really kind and gentle. “No I’ll tell you about me first. If you don’t mind.”

++++++++++

She did it; she really shared her darkest secrets with somebody other than her mum. Chloe and Izzy knew she spent time in the Mental Ward because she cut herself. They had visited her a great deal when she was in hospital and had been a great comfort to her. But there was still stuff she kept in her back pack of bullshit. That was until now; she just unloaded the whole bag of shite onto the sweet lad who sat holding her hands with tears in his eyes. He didn’t judge he just listened. He understood when she said about how she had always felt lonely, how her abandonment issues had led to her comfort eating which led to gaining weight. He wept when she explained how being bigger made her a target to cruel people, which made her regress even further to herself. She felt even lonelier and even more helpless; cutting made her feel something. She told how even though she was attending therapy and on the road to recovery, how she still couldn’t manage eating front of people for fear of hearing the name calling she heard so many times before.

This lovely boy sat there listening to all of it and when she finished he encased her in his arms and told her that he was honoured to be her friend. This embrace and conversation had been as beneficial as her therapy sessions. This lad showed her that she had value, that he was happy to know her.

Before Finn could share his feelings Rae’s mum appeared in the doorway inviting them down for hotpot. Finn looked to Rae for permission and she nodded, she was going to make an effort to eat in front of him. 

Rae managed to eat an entire meal with Finn at their family dinner table. The experience had been lovely and Rae’s mum had clearly been over the moon that Rae had a friend over. She cleared up the plates and left for night shift telling them both to behave themselves.

“I like yer mum, she’s funny.”

“Well I think she like you too, she was so flirting with you.” She laughed pulling him back up the stairs to her room. “Now it’s your turn to spill.”

They resumed their spot on Rae’s bed and Finn admitted that he had never sought professional help for his problem. “I just realized when you were recounting your stuff that I should have accepted help when me da suggested therapy. I’m ashamed to say it but I thought it meant I were weak”, he grimaced looking at Rae almost pleading.

She understood though, “Tell me about it? It took a serious accident for me to get help,” she placed her hand on his leg in comfort urging him to continue.

He explained that he guessed that the sleeping walking was to do with his abandonment issues and had started when his mum has left. He assumed he was searching for some kind of fulfilment during his slumber. He shed a tear when he told her his Nan had been in hospital for a too long and feared that she would never leave. He remembered the sleep spooning started around the time she was admitted and concluded he was desperate for female companionship. Rae held him in her arms until he stopped crying.

“Yer know what?

“Wha?”

“I’ve got an empty tonight, and I’m really scared on me own. I could use somebody to snuggle upta, so I don’t feel so alone?”

“I know what you’re doing. You don’t have to spoon me cos you feel sorry for me.”

“I’m offering to spoon yer cos I want to,” Rae smiled lifting up her duvet, “come on it’s getting late, let’s get some rest.”

“Erm, I’d love ta, it’s just my body reacts to your body in a very physical way, I don’t wanna embarrass me self again.” He bowed his head bashfully.

“Well as long as you don’t do anything with it, we should be fine.” She tapped the spot on the bed next to her and he jumped in fully clothed.

++++++++++

He was so happy, it was like a dream. He was lying in her bead with his arms around this beautiful girl. Snuggling her was one of the highlights of life up until the point in which May ran her hand under his shirt feeling all over his abdomen. He felt sparks tingle all through his body. He looked around to check if she was unconsciously doing it. From the intense look in her eyes he gathered it was very deliberate; he groaned in surprise and delight at her delicate touch. This gave her the permission she sought to slam her lips against his. He accepted her tongue in his mouth with enthusiasm and managed to position her so she was straddling him without removing his lips from hers.

Clothes were discarded as they kissed, caressed and licked every part of each other’s bodies. Rae informed Finn they would need a canoe and life jackets if he didn’t get to business soon. He fell out of bed from sheer joy of the invitation and went in search of his wallet for a condom. He eventually found one but it had been so long since he’d any action that the Johnny was a right off. He was so disappointed, he was about to offer to go down when she approached him with a fresh unwrapped one between her lips. She managed to place it over his hard shaft with her mouth making groan loudly in awe and pleasure. She mounted him while he looked up in wonder at her squeezing and sucking on her amazing tits. She was so sexy, riding him like a goddess and he was delighted that he’d managed to keep going long enough for them to climax together. Their bodies shuddered as the called out each other’s names, then collapsed onto the floor panting and giggling.

He dragged the duvet off the bed and pulled Rae close to him and had the most satisfying night’s sleep of his life. He awoke the next morning in some sort of alternate reality, his dream girl had her arms around him squeezing his left peck and stroking his stomach. 

“Morning handsome, do you fancy going camping wi me next weekend?”

“I thought you hated camping?” Finn questioned lifting his eyebrows.

“That was before I had a hot boyfriend. And me mum hasn’t got another night shift for a whole month!” she wiggled eyebrows. “Cos I don’t even wanna wait another day for a repeat performance!”

Finn crawled up her body dropping soft kisses all the way up, “I hate camping, but I’d go anywhere for you.” He declared before embarking on round two.

The end.


End file.
